User blog:Holly Nightmare/Control Wiki 1st Anniversary Blog
It has now been one year since Control was first announced at E3 2018, and moreover, it's also the first anniversary of the Control Wiki! It's pretty safe to say we've been here since quite literally day one, and personally, I find a lot of pride in how much this wiki has grown in the community, and excitement in how far we still have to go. Contol won't be released for another 74 days or so, according to the cute little countdown on our home page, but we're still on the home stretch for the game's release. Once it comes out, it's obvious we'll have our work cut out for us here on the wiki to fill in all of the new information. Out of respect for Remedy and their amazing games, and in the tradition of other wikis (especially Quantum Break Wiki) which provide detailed and accurate content, I hope that Control Wiki will continue to be the number one hub for fans seeking to dive into the lore of Control's universe. Here at the Control Wiki, we want to cover all of the bases for control, including gameplay, cast, and developers. But for me personally, the biggest and most important role of the wiki is to deliver the lore. This is why I've made an effort to pay close attention to every interview, gameplay demo, trailer, and blog that Remedy has released in the past 365 days related to this game, to find all of the little hints and tidbits about this world unknown we're about to discover. It's certainly not always an easy job, but I enjoy it, and it ensures that the wiki remains fully up-to-date with all-new information. If you see a new announcement about some element of Control's story, chances are it'll be on the wiki within a few hours. I hope that Control Wiki can continue to play this role by remaining a reliable source for fans to follow. And with the burst of new information we've gotten in the past few days, it's definitely a priority to stay on top of things. Speaking of these last few days - E3 2019! In keeping with the excitement and intrigue we felt at last year's convention, Remedy has ensured that this one has been filled with new and interesting things to see. We've finally gotten our first look at many aspects of the game we hadn't seen before, including the map and dialogue options, as well as several characters such as Pope, Ahti, and Arish. But perhaps most importantly, we've finally been given the backstory of Jesse Faden - and the revelation of the existence of her brother, Dylan. It's pretty clear that this will be a cornerstone of Jesse's emotional journey as she grows into the role of the Bureau's Director, and hearing about their past just makes me all the more curious to dive into the Oldest House and find out the answers to all of these mysteries that we've been given in the past year. According to Jesse, she and Dylan happened upon an Altered Item while exploring the landfill in their childhood hometown. The Altered Item was a slide projector which created gateways to "other places," perhaps other dimensions, through which dark and hostile things emerged. What happened next is ambiguous, but in the end, a mysterious being (which Jesse seems to regard as a person, calling it a "she") aided Jesse and Dylan in turning off the projector. The FBC then arrived and kidnapped Dylan as Jesse fled, covering up the whole incident. This leads us to the present day, explaining why Jesse sought out the Federal Bureau of Control, and what motivates her to keep diving deeper into the Oldest House. Just as Alan sought to rescue Alice, Jesse seeks to rescue her brother from wherever he has vanished to in the building. This revelation has given us a lot of insight into Jesse's character as our protagonist, which has admittedly been a source of concern for me in the past, as I always worry about whether I'll like or relate to the protagonist of a story. Will she be someone I can connect to and see myself in, or will she feel distant, uninteresting, or disconnected? To me, the most important thing about a good story is the emotional connection you make with it, and speaking as a writer myself, I find the most interesting characters to be the ones that are the most human. Rather than strong characters, I'm drawn to characters with doubts or flaws which they seek to overcome, or at least accept. Jesse seems to be becoming this, and after some promising remarks about how the narrative team is trying to make Jesse relatable and human, I hope that she'll become someone I can feel connected to in the game. Last but not least, we have what I can only describe as the unsung bombshell announcement that came at this year's E3, in the form of an almost passing remark by Jesse about where she and Dylan are from. The word she uses is "Ordinary." A town called Ordinary. If you know Remedy well, you probably already know why this is significant. In Alan Wake's American Nightmare, there was a hidden message which stated "It will happen again, in another town, a town called Ordinary." The Alan Wake blog This House of Dreams was also set in Ordinary. The town was also mentioned in Quantum Break, being located somewhere in Maine. Just as with Altered World Events/Alan Wake Experiences, we're seeing a thread of connection between Remedy's games. Are these hints that Control's connection to Alan Wake may be more than just a few easter eggs? I suppose we'll find out when we finally get there. In the meantime.... try to avoid going near refrigerators from the 1960s. Just a suggestion. Recent new or revised articles: *Arish *Ahti *Maintenance Sector *Dylan Faden *Ordinary *Emily Pope *HRA *Parapsychology *Resonance *Helen Marshall *Salvador *Tommasi *NSC Power Plant Thank you all so much for your support in the first year of the Control Wiki! It's not too long now until we finally reach the long-awaited date of August 27. Be sure to stay up to date with all of our new articles about the grand unfolding mysteries of this world unknown. Once the day actually comes, be ready for an explosion of new content, including reviews, reflections, and speculation by yours truly. Kiitos kaikille! Special thanks to Jaden of The Sudden Stop, Patrick Streutjens, and Kyle Copeland for your support and encouragement, and to Vida Starčević and Lucas Liaskos for helping to build connections between Remedy Entertainment and its fans that defy my wildest dreams. Love, A definitely-not-secret-FBC-agent named Holly Category:Blog posts